The Faces of Love
by Lexen
Summary: Love wears so many different faces, and with every face comes a heart and a story. Here are some of those stories. This is a collection of unrelated drabbles with assorted slash and femslash pairings. No next-gen. The collection includes canon (sort of), AU, and EWE.
1. Violet-HermioneLuna

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Violet." The pairing is Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood.**

"Luna, your ribbon has come loose again." Hermione sat up from where she had been lying on the couch in the Head Girl's suite, reading a book.

Luna raised her head from where it lay in Hermione's lap and looked at the violet ribbon in Hermione's hand. "Again? I'm beginning to wonder if the nargles are playing tricks on me."

Hermione smiled down at her, combing her fingers through her girlfriend's blond hair.

"Perhaps they are. Here, sit up for a minute, and I'll braid your hair. Then, I'll tie the ribbon at the end and cast a sticking charm so the nargles can't get it." She said all that without a thought of laughing. If Luna could accept her inability to exist without books, Hermione could certainly accept Luna's unusual ideas.

The younger girl relaxed as Hermione combed her fingers gently through the blond locks, smoothing them carefully into the loose braid that Luna preferred. But when she moved to tie the ribbon, Luna stopped her.

"I think you should wear it."

Hermione looked uncertainly at the ribbon. "Violet is not really my color, Lu."

The Ravenclaw looked at her, and her grey eyes enveloped her like the fog on the beach at Shell Cottage.

"But it is my color. It was my mother's too, or so Daddy tells me. He wears it also sometimes even though people say mean things when he does." Luna's face lit up when Hermione gave her the ribbon and turned around, releasing the spell that held her hair out of her face.

Minerva was the first to see the Head Girl that evening when Hermione and Luna arrived for dinner. Her stern face relaxed into a small, private smile when she saw Hermione, her hair braided and tied with a violet ribbon, walking hand-in-hand with Luna. Minerva knew that Hermione usually avoided violet since she was a brunette. Luna's attention was focused solely on Hermione, but Hermione paused just a moment to smile up at Minerva. Minerva's green eyes danced as she smiled back. The headmistress was definitely looking forward to talking to Albus that evening.


	2. Halloween-HarrySeverus

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Halloween." The pairing is Harry Potter/Severus Snape.**

"Severus, you forgot your cloak. You're going to freeze up here."

Headmaster Snape turned slightly to catch the concerned green eyes that met his own dark ones. Severus had expected that Harry would notice his absence from the Halloween festivities, but he had also thought that the young man's sense of duty would keep him at the Halloween ball. He was, after all, the youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor the school had ever had. The Boy-Who-Lived was anxious to become The Man-Who-Proved-Himself-As-Something-More-Than-Vold emort-Bait.

Severus suspected that his occlumency shields must have slipped because Harry seemed to read him like a book.

"Don't worry. Minerva is watching the students. She gave me your cloak and told me to bring it to you. She said that you always end up here on Halloween."

Severus nodded, turning back to the unlit candles dotting the ledge of the Astronomy Tower.

"Halloween has never been a pleasant time for me, even when I was a boy. And now, five years after the war, I find that I still cannot forget." He eyed his lover pensively even as he drew his wand to light the candles. "Halloween is so much more than candy and spooks. It is a time of old magic and a time of remembrance."

Harry took the black cloak and shook it out, draping it around Severus's lanky form and clasping it at his neck. Gently, he reached up and smoothed a lock of black hair out of his face, letting his fingers trail over his lips.

"I know, Severus. Merlin, I know!" Harry paused, shifting to stare into the dark eyes that glittered with what might have been unshed tears. His own eyes burned in answer, and he blinked hastily.

"May I join you?" the younger man asked, looking back at the candles. Severus nodded.

An hour later, Minerva left Pomona in charge of the students and slipped outside to gaze up at the Astronomy Tower. The tiny points of light shining against the blackness told her all she needed to know. Silently, she raised her wand in salute.

Surrounded by lit candles, Severus and Harry stood, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Great Hall-MinervaPomona

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Great Hall." The pairing is Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout.**

"I was afraid to believe we would ever be back here again." Pomona Sprout bit her lip in a gesture that Minerva knew very well as they prepared to make their entrance into the Great Hall. New faces stood with them now, and it was clear that Pomona was thinking of all the old faces that they would never see again, at least, until they crossed the Veil themselves.

Minerva was at Pomona's side in one step, taking the other woman's arm with a trifle more force than was necessary. But it did get the herbologist's attention.

"Pommy, we did make it. So many were lost, and we will never forget them. But we survived. For this moment, let that be enough."

The stout woman sighed and managed a wan smile. "I'll try. For those children out there, I will try."

And then Minerva did something that shocked those who knew her. She leaned down; tilting Pomona's head up to hers as she gently kissed the other woman's lips.

A chuckle startled them both. "It's about time you two shared your little secret with the rest of us!" Filius Flitwick stood with his arms folded across his chest, but Minerva knew he was teasing.

Minerva smirked down at him and asked, "And what secret would that be?"

Filius smirked right back. "The two of you are a couple and have been for years!"

The Sorting Hat objected rather loudly when it was used to smack Filius playfully in the face before Pomona, in a fit of daring, grabbed Minerva's hand as they made their laughing entrance into the Great Hall.

For the very first time, Minerva did not pull away.


	4. Burn-SeverusVoldemort

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Burn." The pairing is Severus Snape/Lord Voldemort.**

The burning of his new Dark Mark had subsided to a dull ache. Severus looked around at the circle of his companions. They had divided themselves into groups and seemed to be amusing themselves with various dark pursuits, none of which held any attraction for him at that moment. Lucius had warned him as to what to expect. This was, after all, a Dark Revel. And Severus had thought himself prepared to deal with the experience. Truthfully, he had assumed that he would be expected to prove himself by taking part, and he found himself surprised and oddly disappointed to realize that he had promptly been forgotten, as always.

Severus Snape cursed his half-blood status once again and wondered how one went about being excused early from a Revel. Lucius's manor did boast an exceptional potions lab, and Severus had several potions that he'd wanted to try out.

The arms slipping around his waist had him reaching for his wand…just before smooth, slender hands and a whispered spell prevented him.

"Leaving so soon, Severus? Is the entertainment not to your liking?"

Severus knew the low, sensual voice in an instant and twisted around to look at the Dark Lord. He sighed, not attempting to prevaricate because his occlumency shields were still down due to the pain of his initiation. The Dark Lord would know in an instant if he was lying, and he had no desire to give his new Lord cause to punish him.

"I admit to finding it all rather dull, my Lord. I would hate to think that I was spending my time on these frivolous pursuits when I could be making use of the potions lab and continuing my work for our cause." As quickly as it had been placed, the spell binding his hands was lifted, and the Dark Lord was turning him to face him. The dark eyes in that breathtakingly handsome face held nearly hypnotic power, and Severus found that he had no desire to deny him anything.

"Ah, Severus, you are so young and yet so dedicated. Lucius thinks that he holds the place at my right hand because of his money, but it is you, my brooding half-blood, who will stand by my side." The hand that had so recently bared Severus's forearm to receive the Mark traced the sharp contours of the young man's face. Severus found himself restraining the urge to part his lips and invite that gentle finger inside.

Arms settled around him, and a whispered spell made the crisp autumn night disappear as the familiar disorientation of apparition seized them. Suddenly, Severus found himself in an opulent guest suite in the Manor, staring into the eyes of his Lord.

"Is this more to your liking, Severus?" The Dark Lord let his robe fall to the plush fur rug. He wore nothing beneath it.

Speechless, Severus fumbled for his own robe. Then strong, possessive arms were around him, and he fell into the embrace of darkness.


	5. Soft-AlbusGellert

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was, "In a world that could have left us hard as metal, we were soft as nostalgia together."- Andrea Gibson. The pairing is Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald.**

After the war, Albus went to Nurmengard. As a gesture of good will to Britain for dispensing with the Dark Lord, Germany had been willing to grant certain concessions. One of those concessions was a very private one for the newly-retired headmaster of Hogwarts.

Gellert Grindelwald was being released into Albus's guardianship today.

Albus made his way down the lonely, dark hallway to the most isolated cell in solitary confinement. He wasn't even sure if Gellert was still sane. But sane or not, Albus would take him. If Gellert killed Albus in his madness, it would be no less than he deserved.

He thought of Ariana. He thought of Severus. Yes, it would definitely be well-deserved.

Gellert lay on his back on what passed for a bed, a dirty blanket not completely covering his skeletal form. The blond hair had gone white now and would probably need to be shaved completely to rid it of filth. Gellert had clearly had little access to anything clean. The smell should have bothered Albus. But it didn't.

All that mattered were those blue eyes. When the guard moved aside and let Albus enter the cell, it was those eyes that Albus wanted to see.

And they were just as he remembered them.

With gentle swishes of his wand, Albus set to cleaning what he could, getting Gellert ready to transport. He was startled when a trembling, wasted hand reached up to touch his face. The blue eyes met his, and the cracked lips formed words.

"You came back for me. I always believed you would."

Albus choked back a sob. "I should have come sooner. I am so sorry, Gellert. But now, I'm here. Please forgive me. Please."

The skeletal hand tangled in his long beard. "Why wouldn't I forgive you? You came back." He paused, sipping gratefully at the glass of water that Albus held for him. "Where are we going?"

Albus smiled gently. "We're going to a little cottage that I own. It's by the sea. It will be quiet, and I think you'll like it there."

This time, the sob belonged to Gellert. "We're going home, Albus?"

Albus leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Yes, Gellert. We're going home."


	6. Rebel-PercyKingsley

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "There's a lit cigarette in the hand of my new angel."- Evans Blue, "Beg." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

"I blame you for my addiction." Percy Weasley leaned back against the wall, a lit cigarette in hand, eyeing Kingsley through the smoke with a hint of a smile on his serious face.

The Minister of Magic chuckled, slipping his own cigarettes back into the pocket of his robe. They made quite a pair, both in work robes that looked incongruous with the cigarettes. Kingsley thought the look suited Percy. He was such a rule-bound man, and it was only in moments like these that Kingsley got to see Percy's rebellious side. He thought of the London muggles and those whom he'd walked among in New York City in America. Letting his gaze travel appreciatively over his lover, he thought of how Percy would look in tight jeans and a leather jacket on a muggle motorcycle. The image was tempting enough for him to resolve to immediately begin looking for a reason to justify an overseas trip. Perhaps the American Minister of Magic would be up for a goodwill visit.

Crossing his arms, Kingsley said, "Which addiction would that be? I happen to think you're addicted to more than one thing." He leaned into the circle of smoke that surrounded his aide. One more step would bring them close enough to kiss.

Percy smirked, pulling away. "Since you and I are both addicted to these dreadful cigarettes, what would my other addiction be?"

Kingsley reached out, taking the lit cigarette from Percy's fingers. He brought it to his lips and took a puff before handing it back to Percy. The younger man smiled as he finished it and extinguished it with a whispered spell. Suddenly, Percy was up against the wall as Kingsley's arms imprisoned him, holding him in place as the Minister kissed him roughly, all teeth and hard lips in the way that both of them craved and with an edge of cruelty that no one who knew them would have believed.

Kingsley shoved him away abruptly, leaving them both breathing heavily as they braced themselves against the wall.

"I am your other addiction, Percy. And you are most definitely mine."

Percy laughed lowly. "I don't suppose you plan on quitting either any time soon."

A hand in his hair dragged Percy close again.

"The muggles say that everyone has to die of something. It may as well be something worth dying for."

Percy knew that Kingsley wasn't talking about the cigarettes.


	7. Sin-LuciusArthur

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit "- Oscar Wilde. The pairing is Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley.**

"The bill passed."

Lucius looked up to where Arthur stood in the open doorway of his office. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Certainly it passed. I have not lost any of my persuasiveness."

Arthur smiled wryly. "You'll never admit that it passed due to a great deal of help from me. You know, you are a former Death Eater."

"Former is the key to that phrase. Now, as for you…ah, I'm not permitted to say any of those things now, am I?" Lucius asked lightly, a hint of amusement in his tone.

The redhead chuckled. "You mean muggle-loving blood traitor disgrace of wizarding kind? Coming from you, Lucius, those are practically endearments. But you know as well as I do that it was their trust in me that got that bill passed."

Lucius was silent for a moment. Then, the grey eyes softened slightly, and the blond sighed.

"Touché, Arthur. I yield the point." He leaned back in his chair, watching his colleague curiously. "Since you are so very familiar with my names for you, tell me, Arthur. What would you call me? Don't be shy now; let's see that legendary Weasley honesty."

Stunned, Arthur found himself speechless for a moment as he stared at the man who had been his sworn enemy until mere months ago. Now, he wasn't sure what he was. But he had more than an inkling of what Lucius Malfoy had done as a Death Eater. And that was appealing to him in ways that he did not care to admit to.

Arthur found his voice at last. "You are sin."

Lucius laughed aloud, startling Arthur. "Oh Merlin, that is what you choose to call me? You amuse me, Arthur. Very well, I shall be sin to you then. Of course, sin is something that you have never known. The great Arthur Weasley is an icon of perfect morality, isn't he?"

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "I try to do what's right."

Then Lucius was on his feet and pulling Arthur into his office so smoothly and quickly that Arthur had no chance to object. The door was locked behind him, and Arthur found himself pinned against it.

"But even the most morally upright man craves a taste of sin now and then, eh, Arthur?"

And before Arthur could protest, Lucius captured his lips in a kiss. Too overwhelmed by the sudden rush of sensations, Arthur didn't even try to stop him. This was so different from kissing Molly. Her kiss was always sweet and gentle. But Lucius's kiss was hungry and demanding. Lucius's body was pressed against his, and the touch that he knew should have repulsed him only made him crave more. He wondered how something so very wrong could feel so very right, and he decided that he didn't care.

It was a very long moment before Lucius pulled away. Both men were breathing hard, and there was something in their eyes that had not been there before.

Then Arthur whispered, "I want another taste."

For once in his life, Lucius was more than happy to give Arthur exactly what he wanted.


	8. Socks-AlbusSeverus

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Mismatched Socks." The pairing is Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape.**

"Albus, if you are going to insist on wearing socks to bed, you should at least make sure that they match." Severus propped himself up against the pillows in the headmaster's bed, watching with a mix of annoyance and fondness as Albus removed his dressing gown and climbed into bed beside him.

Albus just smiled, blue eyes twinkling as madly as ever as he examined his sock-covered feet with exaggerated care. His left foot was encased in a fuzzy sky blue sock and was part of a pair knitted by one of Albus's house elves. His right foot was shod in a bright pink sock decorated with silver hearts, a gag gift from Minerva that Albus had taken a liking to.

Severus valiantly tried to keep a straight face, although his lover could see the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The dour younger wizard actually found Albus's obsession with socks to be quite endearing. However, he was not about to admit that to anyone, least of all to the man lying beside him.

"I don't understand why you don't simply cast a warming charm. It would be so much less cumbersome," Severus continued, unwilling to end his teasing just yet. It was teasing, of course, born of long established routines that comforted them both even in the worst of times. Though they never spoke of it, Albus made a point of putting socks on Severus's trembling feet whenever the spy returned from a session with the Dark Lord, and it meant as much or more to Severus as any words that Albus could say.

The elder wizard gazed thoughtfully at his feet, and then he turned on his side to gaze even more thoughtfully at Severus who lay bare-chested beside him. Albus reached out, slowly tracing each scar on Severus's exposed skin with gentle fingers. When he reached the Dark Mark, he leaned over his lover, pressing his lips to the brand. Severus shuddered for reasons that had nothing to do with the chill in the room.

Albus whispered, "It seems to me that things often work out the best when the pieces don't match. I happen to think that my socks complement each other because they are not the same. And I think it works the same with people too. But then, I'm just an old man who likes to wear mismatched socks in bed and be teased about it by my younger lover. What do I know?"

Severus had to laugh then, but his dark eyes brimmed with so much that he could never say as he laced his fingers through Albus's beard and captured his lips in a kiss.

When Severus woke the next morning, the headmaster was gone, having been called away before dawn to deal with an emergency. But in his place, there was a pair of mismatched socks, one elegant Slytherin green and the other hideous Gryffindor red.

Because there was no one there to see, Severus smiled and decided to wear them for Albus that night. After all, no one but the two of them would ever know.


	9. Thankful-FlitwickHagrid

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Thankful." The pairing is Filius Flitwick/Rubeus Hagrid.**

Very few people knew about their relationship, and those who did were inclined to shake their heads in resigned wonder. After all, a half-giant and a part-goblin made something of an absurd couple. Moreover, most wizards and witches were just as happy to believe that such an unusual pairing would not even be possible.

Filius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid would have happily corrected them, but no one ever asked.

They really didn't mind that much. They had each other, and they had the kind of acceptance that they could never truly have among their creature races. Severus Snape was certainly not the only one who knew what it meant to have less than pure blood. Hogwarts had taken them both in, and those who knew the school best would have suggested that Hogwarts had something to do with helping the two outcasts find each other.

It had taken some time for shy Hagrid to make a move on Flitwick, especially since the giant had had his doubts as to whether the physical side of a relationship could even work between them. Flitwick had freely admitted that he shared the same concerns.

Eventually, Minerva had intervened by leaving a copy of a certain wizarding book in each man's quarters, a book that had abundantly and with a plethora of moving illustrations explained and demonstrated exactly how such a physical relationship could take place. That and the inherent magic of their respective creature races had done the rest.

When asked about it later, Minerva insisted that the books in question had simply appeared in her quarters one evening. The house elves had denied any responsibility in the matter. Albus had merely smiled gently, but his twinkling blue eyes were distant as he laid a hand against the stone wall of Hogwarts. When asked about it, the Sorting Hat had remained smugly silent.

The love between Flitwick and Hagrid was not traditional, and some would say that it was not normal. But neither man paid them any attention, not when nightfall brought the promise of such sweet fulfillment. The night would begin with entwined hands and finish with entwined bodies and Hagrid's huge form curled protectively around Flitwick's diminutive one. There was never any cruelty in between, but there was roughness occasionally. They were each other's outlet for the impulses of their creature blood, the inheritances that ordinary wizards and witches would never understand. They were wholly themselves with each other, and that was the only place that such a thing could ever be. It was enough and more than enough for them.

And if Hogwarts had indeed played matchmaker, they could only be thankful.


	10. Pretty in Pink-NarcissaAlecto

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Pretty in Pink." The pairing is Narcissa Malfoy/Alecto Carrow. Nothing graphic as always, but there is a trigger warning due to mentions of cutting/blood kink (not self-harm).**

Lucius thought his wife was pretty in pink. Wearing new pale rose dress robes, Narcissa was the perfect hostess at this first ball after the end of the war. Malfoy money had freed several of the most highly valued Death Eaters, Lucius himself notwithstanding. So tonight was a celebration and a way for the Malfoys to reclaim their place at the top of the pureblood hierarchy, the tattered remains of which was being slowly restored to its former glory.

The wine had created enough of a distraction that no one noticed when Narcissa slipped away from the ballroom, stealing down darkened corridors and past sleeping portraits. She had no idea where her companion was, and that was the point.

The arms that suddenly reached out and grabbed her, dragging her into an empty, unused bedroom, did not belong to her husband.

The room was only dimly lit by candles and the glow at the end of Alecto Carrow's wand. Narcissa glared defiantly at Alecto, but the other woman just smiled. A flick of the Death Eater's wand bound Narcissa's hands and feet to the bed posts. Another soft spell split the pink dress robes down the middle and parted them, baring her completely to Alecto's hungry gaze.

"Lucius finds you pretty in pink, doesn't he? I bet he picked out these silly things."

Alecto had discarded her wand in favor of a small, delicate knife, and Narcissa shivered as the cold metal caressed her skin.

"I humor him more than I used to. He does love me, I suppose. And he did give me Draco. But I'll always be a doll to him, fragile and ethereal. Somehow, he's conveniently forgotten that I was the one who lied to the Dark Lord to save our son's life. But I never took the Mark, and therefore I can't understand. At least, that's what he thinks." Narcissa swallowed hard as the knife traced the path of her expensive necklace.

Alecto smiled. "He doesn't know you at all, does he?"

Narcissa gasped as the first tiny nick of the metal broke her skin. "I don't think he ever will."

Alecto's lips gently lapped up the blood welling in the cut. "It is no matter. That's what I'm for. I'll make sure you don't die of boredom." She paused as she began to carve an intricate design into Narcissa's smooth skin. "Lucius will find us out one day. I wonder what he'll think when he learns that his wife's desires are every bit as dark as his own."

"I wonder what he'll do when I invite him to join us," Narcissa murmured around her gasps. The swipes of Alecto's tongue alone brought her over the edge, and the Death Eater muffled Narcissa's scream in a bloody kiss.

Unseen just beyond the half-open doorway stood a stunned Lucius Malfoy.


	11. Ruin-ArthurVoldemort

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Ruin." The pairing is Arthur Weasley/Lord Voldemort. This one is for Paimpont whose Molly/Voldemort story got me hooked on this strangely beautiful pairing.**

Lord Voldemort did not know just what he felt for the redheaded man sitting in his bed leaning back against the headboard as he read a book about dark magic. But there was one thing that he did know. Emotions led only to confusion, and he could definitely have done without them. Still, they had been Nagini's last gift to him; he had felt his heart shatter as he watched her die. He had not even realized that he still had a heart until it broke.

It was his unleashed emotions coupled with the volatile Elder Wand that had resulted in the ruin of the Final Battle. The Dark had won, but there had been a terrible cost. Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Bellatrix, Nagini…the list of casualties went on and on. Draco was now the uneasy head of the Malfoy family, and Ginny Weasley was his resigned wife. Of the Weasley family, only two had survived. Arthur Weasley was the other survivor.

The Dark Lord had originally claimed the eldest Weasley as a captive. But without Severus, Lucius, or even Bellatrix to talk to, the man gradually became something else. He'd been surprised that Arthur was willing to talk at all under the circumstances. He'd expected, at the least, to be required to use the Imperius Curse on the man to get him to be obedient. He'd not expected the man to give up his will completely.

Lord Voldemort appreciated submissive minions, but he did not particularly care for rag dolls. So he had finally thought to ask Arthur Weasley about the one thing that was keeping him alive…memories of his family. That was how it started. The redhead seemed to talk all day long and into the night, through the meals that the Dark Lord coaxed him to eat and through the uneasy visits with Ginny and Draco. Lord Voldemort was abashed to admit that Arthur's stories always held his rapt attention. They were stories of a world that he himself had never known, of childhood and pranks, of birthday parties and holiday celebrations, of treasured events both momentous and mundane. They were the stories of a father's love for his wife and children, a love that seemed to be the only stable thing left in the world.

The Dark Lord listened to them all greedily and demanded more. In time, he realized that he was jealous of Arthur Weasley. And on its heels came another realization, one even more unpleasant. Lord Voldemort had begun to feel regret. But Dark Lords never apologized, and he did not wish to take from Arthur the belief that his lost family was heroes.

It was times like these that he really wished for Nagini.

Finally, he did the only thing he could think of to do. He took the book from Arthur and laid it aside, sitting down beside him.

"Please, Arthur. Will you tell me one more story tonight?"

For the first time, Lord Voldemort saw light in Arthur's blue eyes.

"Would you like to hear about the time that Ron and Harry rammed our flying car into the Whomping Willow?"

When they went to sleep that night, the Dark Lord slipped one arm gently around Arthur's waist.

Arthur did not pull away.


	12. Dare-PercyKingsley

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Dare." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

Even the Minister of Magic himself was a bit drunk. The third annual reunion of the Order of the Phoenix had been much less somber than the previous ones, aided by an abundance of firewhiskey provided by none other than Harry Potter. They were all of age now, after all. Percy had come with Kingsley Shacklebolt in his role as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, but he had hung back on the fringes of the group until Bill had intervened and invited Percy to have a seat at the table with the rest. Coincidentally, it had placed him right next to Kingsley, and Percy relaxed as his lover's large, warm hand gently squeezed his thigh under the table.

The firewhiskey was surely to blame for the increasingly risqué game of Truth or Dare that was working its way around the table. It had already caused a few shocking moments. For the Weasley crew, watching their father and their mother French kiss had left them with gaping mouths and memories that they wished they could eliminate. Even Percy had to admit that there were some things that no son or daughter wanted to see although the proof of the love their parents felt for each other was oddly reassuring.

By the time it was Percy's turn, the hand on Percy's thigh had slipped between them. Too much alcohol and Kingsley's relentless teasing had made Percy brave, and he found himself more than ready for a little rule breaking fun when Ron posed the question.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" Ron asked, his embarrassing question already prepared.

"Dare," Percy responded, smirking at the shock on his brother's face though the younger man recovered quickly and smirked right back.

"Alright, big brother. You and Kingsley are due to be married in a few months, yet none of us have caught even a glimpse of the two of you acting like anything except colleagues. So here's your dare. You love each other. Prove it!" Ron finished his firewhiskey in one swallow and leaned back to allow a slightly drunk Hermione to drape herself over him.

Percy laughed, a startling occurrence in and of himself, before glancing at his fiancée. Kingsley grinned and reached for him in invitation to pull him over for a kiss, but he was happily surprised when the stiff, proper young man sat down in his lap, straddling his waist and dragging Kingsley into a passionate kiss that quickly crossed the line into pleasuring better suited for the bedroom than the Weasley kitchen.

Ron managed to pick his jaw up off the floor long enough to squeak out, "Enough already! I get it! Now for Merlin's sake, get a room!"

Everyone dissolved into drunken giggles over Ron's discomfort even as Kingsley nodded to the eldest Weasleys and apparated Percy and himself into the guest bedroom. One locking and silencing charm later, they were in each other's arms wearing decidedly less clothing.

"I love it when you're bad, Percy," Kingsley managed as eager hands did their best to distract him. "I really thought Ron was going to have kittens, and the rest didn't look far from it."

Percy smiled against his lover's skin. "I'm only bad for you, Kingsley," he murmured. "Only for you."


	13. Afraid-PercyPius

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Afraid." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Pius Thicknesse.**

"Minister Shacklebolt has pardoned you completely. All your money and personal property has been released to you, and you are free to leave. Here is the pardon, and here is your wand."

Percy Weasley held them out to Pius Thicknesse, the former Minister of Magic, who took them with an unreadable expression.

"He could have sent an elf or any number of assorted underlings to do this duty. Yet, he sent you, Percy." He paused and eyed his former secretary with curiosity. "Am I correct in assuming there is a reason for that?"

Percy sighed. "He knows about the two of us. He confronted me last week. Kingsley is nothing if not perceptive. He knew that I had a question that I needed to ask you. So he sent me."

Pius shifted on the hard bed in his cell in Azkaban. "I can guess what it is that you want to ask me. Go ahead."

The younger man swallowed hard. "Was it all a lie, a result of the Imperius and nothing more? Was every word of love you exchanged with me, every time I shared your bed, every time you bent me over the desk in your office, every time our situation overwhelmed me and you held me a lie?"

Percy bit his lip and turned away abruptly. He knew what the answer would be. It would be better to leave now and salvage at least a little of his pride. Pius's response caught him unaware.

"No."

Percy whirled around. Pius's cool mask had slipped, and Percy could see the emotions brimming in those dark eyes.

The redhead shakily responded, "What?"

And then Pius was in front of him, strong hands gripping Percy's forearms too tightly as he caught and held the blue eyes in an unwavering stare.

"Percy Weasley, that was the only part of this monstrous nightmare that was not a lie!"

The redhead's gaze was anguished. "How can I believe you?" he whispered.

"Look into my mind. I know you can; I taught you myself."

The younger man felt his mouth go dry. Shakily, he drew his wand, aimed it at Pius, and whispered the spell.

Then there was nothing left to do but feel.

Sometime later, a quiet voice spoke. The guards had given them privacy, and Percy was finding that even a thin, hard mattress could be paradise when you shared it with your lover.

"I was so afraid," he murmured against Pius's bare shoulder. "I was so afraid that I had lost you."

The older man ran tender fingers over the contours of the redhead's face. "So was I."

"I came back for you, you know. Oh, I came for my family. But I still hoped I could save you. That's why I Stunned you. It was the only way that I could give you a chance."

The tender fingers caressed Percy's lips. "You did save me, Percy. In the end, your love was the only thing that could."

They kissed away each other's tears and slept.


	14. Angel Wings-PercyKingsley

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Angel Wings." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt. This drabble can stand on its own, but the next drabble will continue this storyline. **

Percy Weasley was not having a good evening. It was bad enough that the Ministry had decided to have a costume ball. What was worse was that the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had insisted on choosing Percy's costume. Granted, Kingsley was his lover. But beside Kingsley's crimson auror robes, Percy looked ridiculous. Kingsley had decided that Percy should be an angel. So here he was beside the Minister, dressed in a long white robe that bore far too much resemblance to the kind that the late-and-lamented Albus Dumbledore used to wear, an equally ludicrous gold halo that fastened around his red hair like a woman's tiara, and a pair of disappointingly small white wings that weren't even magically enchanted to look majestic or imposing.

It was only an hour into the party, and he was already tired of the stares, tired of the whispers, and tired of the jokes that he knew would end up in the society pages of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. After all, angels were known for their chastity.

He loved Kingsley. Really, he did. But as he watched yet another group of admirers fawn over the handsome Minister, Percy reached the end of his patience.

With a whispered spell, he faded into the crowd and left the ball. Not even an auror was present when he slipped into an unused hallway and apparated to his flat. The first order of business was to discard the hated costume. He put on some tea, made a light supper, and only then did he consider that his hasty, unannounced departure might have consequences.

With a rude gesture toward the ceiling, he shrugged, finished his tea, and poured some firewhiskey. After all, he was the Minister's secretary, not his bodyguard. The man could certainly take care of himself. And it was not as if Kingsley was lacking for company.

Percy glared at the stack of _Daily Prophets_ on the table. He had read them all and kept them all. He knew too well what they said. The wizarding world had concluded that Kingsley and Percy's relationship was in-name-only. Kingsley's outright refusal to acknowledge Percy as his lover to the press or to allow the two of them to show any sort of affection to each other in public had led the gossips to speculate that Percy was chaste and possibly impotent as well. Surely, Kingsley kept Percy around as a distraction to draw attention away from the parade of men and women who found their way into his bed each night. A man like Kingsley had to swing both ways.

Kingsley just laughed it off. Percy bit his lip and turned away. He knew that there were no others in Kingsley's bed, but it hurt all the same.

Sighing, Percy downed the rest of his whiskey and decided to call it an early night. Slipping into his empty bed, he wondered if he would wake to Kingsley beside him.

He doubted it. It was a fact that he had long since resigned himself to. Percy Weasley never got what he wanted.


	15. Chess Piece-PercyKingsley

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Chess Piece." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt. This drabble can stand on its own, but the next drabble will continue this storyline. **

It was late Saturday evening after Percy had eaten dinner before Kingsley finally made an appearance. Apparating into Percy's living room, Kingsley stood looking rather uncertainly at Percy who set down his teacup and his book.

"Well, I see you made it through the ball in one piece. I trust that you did not have too terrible of a hangover this morning."

Kingsley shook his head. "It was nothing a potion couldn't cure." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "You left early last night. I was not pleased when I realized you were gone."

Percy leaned back in his chair, and his blue eyes were uncharacteristically cold. "As it happens, I am not your keeper. You're a grown man who can certainly take care of himself. Besides, my lovely costume had already supplied ample fodder for the latest edition of _The_ _Daily Prophet_." He waved the paper at Kingsley. "It seems they've moved beyond simply calling me impotent to speculating on when you are going to end our relationship."

Kingsley shrugged. "I've told you before, Percy. Just ignore them."

The younger man sighed and stood up. "I can't do that, Kingsley. I won't do that anymore."

Dark eyes bore into Percy like a curse, but for the first time, Percy did not back down.

"Simply put, I've had enough of this. I've had enough of you treating me and our relationship like it's worth nothing. I'm tired of being your dirty little secret."

Kingsley scowled. "I never kept you a secret! The whole world knows we're in a relationship!"

"What kind of relationship do we really have? You won't even touch me except when we sleep together. You certainly won't touch me anywhere that there is the slightest chance of anyone seeing us!" Percy's cold stare got even colder when Kingsley responded.

"I have an image to uphold, Percy. You know that. What would people think if the Minister of Magic couldn't control himself in public?"

Percy swallowed hard. "They'd think that he loved his partner. They'd think that he valued his family at least as much as his job. They'd think that he was a very normal man."

Kingsley's voice, normally so reassuring, was shaking with anger. "Normal didn't win the war, Percy Weasley. Heroes did."

Percy's voice hardened. "I know. I am no hero, and I never will be. I'm just a normal man. I'm not cut out for this."

Kingsley's eyes narrowed even more. "What are you saying?"

"I'm tired of being your chess piece, Kingsley. I'll remain your secretary if that is your wish, but our relationship is over. You're welcome to find yourself another partner because I'm taking my piece out of play permanently."

The Minister of Magic continued to stare mutely at Percy. With great care, Percy raised his wand and shifted the wards of his flat to refuse Kingsley.

Suddenly, Kingsley Shacklebolt found himself alone.


	16. Out of Time-PercyKingsley

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Out of Time." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt. This drabble can stand on its own, but the next drabble will conclude this storyline. **

Percy Weasley had not stopped loving him. Kingsley knew that now beyond a shadow of a doubt as he slumped in a chair beside his secretary's hospital bed, keeping what he now knew was a death watch.

Everything had happened so quickly. When a former Death Eater had stepped out from the crowd at a public event and aimed his wand at the Minister of Magic, even Kingsley hadn't seen him quick enough to get out of the way. But Percy had. He'd shoved the Minister aside just in time to take the full force of the Dark curse himself. It hadn't been the Killing Curse, but even Bill Weasley hadn't been able to determine exactly what it was.

All they knew was that it was killing Percy. The healers had told Kingsley that it would likely only be a few hours now. He wasn't in pain, but there was nothing more they could do for Percy.

The entire Weasley family, among others, had been in and out for the past week. However, Kingsley had stayed the entire time, leaving the country in the hands of his Junior Undersecretary. The Weasleys knew that Percy had ended his relationship with the Minister of Magic, and they assumed that Kingsley was feeling guilty. Percy had sacrificed himself for him. Kingsley thought that Percy would be pleased to learn that he was finally a hero. Even _The Daily Prophet_ had recanted its slandering of him and had begun to refer to Percy as The-Man-Who-Saved-The-Minister.

But Percy wouldn't live to see it.

"Kingsley, you really need to go home and rest. We can watch over him. You've got a country to run, and Andrew can't handle things forever." Molly rested a motherly hand on his shoulder. Gently, Kingsley pulled away, shaking his head.

"You don't know the truth, Molly. None of you do. If it was merely guilt keeping me here, I wouldn't be here!" Everyone in the room was riveted on the Minister of Magic as he spoke with a voice that shook with grief. "I'm here because I loved this man! And he loved me with every fiber of his being and with a love that I most definitely did not deserve. He broke up with me and rightfully so because I turned away from him! I was more concerned with my image than my life with him, and I refused to put him first. I understand that now. But now, it is too late for me to tell him that."

"Tell him what, Kingsley?" Arthur asked gently.

"I'm sorry."

The Minister of Magic laid his head down on the bed beside Percy and wept.


	17. Worth It-PercyKingsley

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was, "The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."- Bob Marley. The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt. This drabble can stand on its own, but it will make much more sense if you read the previous three drabbles in the collection. This drabble is the end of this storyline (but NOT the end of the collection).**

For a few moments, the Minister's sobs were the only sounds that could be heard. Then, there was a small pop, and a lovely, very familiar phoenix was suddenly hovering above Percy's head.

"Fawkes!" Harry Potter called out. No one had seen the bird since Dumbledore's funeral.

Kingsley was too wrapped up in his grief to notice the bird at first. But Fawkes' trill was enough to rouse him and leave him staring dumbly at the bird who carefully settled beside Percy on the bed. The phoenix's song turned mournful as glistening tears began to trail down the feathered face directly into Percy's open mouth. Nobody dared to move; people hardly breathed. Everyone feared disrupting the healing that they all hoped desperately was taking place.

And then it stopped. Fawkes was gone with an affectionate trill at Harry Potter, and Kingsley had Percy in his arms, murmuring comforting nonsense as he willed the phoenix tears to bring his lover back.

Then Percy opened his eyes.

The Weasleys mobbed the bed, but Kingsley's glare made them all back off as a healer ran to his side.

"Was that really Dumbledore's phoenix?" the healer asked even as she began a list of diagnostic spells to make sure that Percy was indeed healed.

Harry smiled. "It was. I would know Fawkes anywhere. I've always heard that Hogwarts takes care of her own. Percy certainly was one of her own. If anyone would know how to get Fawkes to come and help, it would be Hogwarts."

Kingsley was not even listening to the bustle around him, and he had steadfastly refused to hand Percy over to Molly. Percy looked up into his dark eyes, and he could see the tears that lingered there and streaked the Minister's face.

"I'm sorry," Kingsley said. "Damn you, Percy, don't ever do that again!" He lowered his head to whisper in the younger man's ear. "I'll make it up to you. I'll make it all up to you. Just give me one more chance. Let me try one more time to get it right."

Percy wiped tears from Kingsley's cheeks and managed a genuine smile.

"We'll try together."


	18. Dancing Without Music-MinervaAmelia

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Dancing Without Music." The pairing is Minerva McGonagall/Amelia Bones (and obviously AU in that Amelia Bones survives the war).**

"How are you doing, Min?" Amelia asked as she dusted floo powder off herself, eyeing Minerva with concern.

Tired green eyes found hers as the headmistress managed a wan smile. "I'm exhausted. We've gotten nearly everything done, and we are almost ready to reopen the school. But I freely admit to being worn to the bone. Even with all the help from the students and staff, I've still had to do a lot of it myself. I hold the wards now, and Hogwarts listens first to me." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "But that's enough about me. How have you been?"

The navy blue eyes sparkled. "I've been admiring just how well Kingsley has been handling things and smoothly talking him out of reinstating me as head of the aurors. After all that's happened, I've had enough of fighting dark magic to last a lifetime."

Minerva's green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Would you happen to be interested in another position?"

Amelia leaned over the desk. "Do you have an opening?"

"How would you like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? We're in desperate need of a professor for that one; I've found replacements for everything else."

Amelia looked at her appraisingly. "It sounds ideal. I'd be happy to accept, and I suppose I'm more than qualified."

They both laughed.

Minerva got up and went over to the window, staring out over the grounds. "And what would you say if I admit that I have an ulterior motive in offering you the position?"

Amelia joined her, gently resting her hand on Minerva's tense shoulder.

"I'd probably say the same thing that you would say to me if I admitted that I have an ulterior motive in accepting the position."

Hardly aware that she was doing it, Minerva leaned into Amelia's touch, and Amelia immediately slipped her arms around the slightly older witch's waist. With a relieved sigh, Minerva melted into Amelia's arms even as Amelia reached up to unfasten the pins that held her companion's bun in place. The grey hair soon tumbled freely, and Amelia rested her chin on Minerva's shoulder.

"Dance with me, Min," Amelia whispered.

The elder witch stirred, turning her head slightly. "But we have no music."

"Dance with me anyway, like we used to when we were young."

If anyone had interrupted the headmistress at that moment, they would have found two witches, no longer youthful and some would say no longer beautiful, swaying gently in each other's arms.


	19. Spider Web-PercyPius

**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN****: This "story" is a collection of unrelated drabbles that are either slash (male/male) or femslash (female/female) pairings. They will mostly take place during the Trio Era, but there may be some from the Marauders Era. I don't write next-gen. Some of these drabbles will be canon, some will be AU, and some will be EWE. They will all abide by FFN's content guidelines, but I have rated this collection mature for safety. Any of these drabbles could become a full story. Please read and review!**

** This drabble was written for the Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-athon Competition. The prompt was "Spider Web." The pairing is Percy Weasley/Pius Thicknesse.**

It wasn't even midmorning, and Percy had already broken three quills, overturned two inkwells, and nearly pulled his hair out trying to figure out how to word a letter to Germany's Minister of Magic that would convince the man that magical Britain had not gone dark. The main problem with that was that magical Britain had indeed gone dark.

The other problem was that Percy had fallen in love with the imperiused Minister of Magic.

The young man slammed his hands down on his desk, nearly upsetting his teacup as he gave rare physical expression to his frustration. Percy was startled when strong hands settled on his shoulders. Pius Thicknesse stood behind him. Percy had not realized that he had been quite so loud.

"Pius, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

The dark eyes stared down at him, and Percy had to believe that they lost their imperiused glassiness when the two of them were together.

"It seems, Percy, that you are the one disturbed." Pius waved off Percy's second apology. "You're more than entitled. If I had the luxury of free thought, I would be too." The older wizard grimaced. "Apparently, the Imperius does not appreciate me even thinking about thinking for myself."

Percy turned in his chair to face the other man. He caught his hands in his own, bringing them to his lips.

"Then stop thinking! I will not have you suffering needlessly." His breath caught as Pius dropped to the floor at his feet. The Minister of Magic reached out and began to unfasten Percy's robe from the waist down. As he reached for Percy's trousers, the younger man made a half-hearted attempt to stop him.

"Pius, you don't need to do this!"

The Minister insistently brushed his hands away and completed his task. "But I want to. Percy, you and I are flies caught in a spider web, and the Dark Lord is preparing to devour us. If we are to die, at least let us have this much!"

Pius nearly choked on a sob before Percy surrendered completely, allowing him to do what he so badly wanted to do. Percy buried his fingers in the long black hair, digging his fingers into the other man's scalp even as Pius's fingers scraped Percy's thighs, the pain helping to anchor them both in a web woven of dark magic, pain, and grief even as the pleasure carried them away from it.

It was pleasure that tasted of terror and tears.


End file.
